Who Are You?
by Yukokorin
Summary: Sesshomaru meets OC. It's my first fanfic so I wanna see how I did! Oh! And if you're just starting to read this, I kinda deleted the first chapter. But it was really short so no need to worry! REVIEW! Hey, the more reviews, the more chapters.
1. The Beginning

This is my second chapter. Yaaaaaayyy! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first!

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Flashback....

_She suddenly turns around and asks, "Who are you?"_

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Replied Sesshomaru. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am the Water Demon Toshika, but everyone calls me Princess Toshi. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"As so am I. May I ask what a beautiful princess such as yourself doing out at this time?"

"Please do not flatter me with your compliments though I appreciate it. I am sunbathing and watching the sun set on a cloudless night, though it could be full of clouds within a second." She laughed.

"I see..."

"I shall take you to my kingdom. Come." She commanded.

"Kingdom?" Sesshomaru asked. "I see no kingdom." He looked around.

"Silly thing. Do you think a **Water Demon** such as I, have a kingdom above water?" and with that she dragged him underwater.

Sesshomaru struggled to rise to the surface. He saw Toshi shake her head. She snapped her fingers and said, "You can breathe now" He found out that he could. He supposed she had the power to let demons such as himself breathe underwater. "Look down." She said. He looked down and was in awe of the beautiful kingdom laying before him. Its blue remnants were brighter than the bluest item in the world.

"Come, you shall meet mother and father." She called. "Mother and father? As in the king and queen of this kingdom?" he asked. "Of course. Who else would they be?"

She landed like fairy on a cloud on the castle steps. "Are you coming or not?" She yelled. He swam toward the castle. Inside was even more amazing the outside. There sat two thrones and upon it, the king and queen.

"Mother! Father! I have met a new person above land." Toshika told her parents.

"I see. Please come forth outlander." The queen commanded.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and introduced himself, "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I am honored to be in your presence, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. You are very powerful for I see a strong aura rising from your body." The queen replied. "Please, won't you stay awhile?"

Yay! I finished my second chapter! To tell you the truth, I planned this story for awhile now. That's why the girls name is Toshika and so is my pen name...

OH! And please review!


	2. The Beginning of a New Love

This is my third chapter and I want to make it longer than the first two so that you can enjoy it. If you read the first chapter, I kinda deleted it on accident, so sorry! I still hope you enjoy this chapter for all those who wanted to read this.

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Love

_Flashback..._

"_Won't you stay awhile?" asked the queen._

"I don't recall having anything important to do above land so I suppose staying here awhile won't hurt." He answered.

"Then you shall also attend dinner." The queen said.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"We are demons so of course we eat meat. Do not worry for we eat boar meat. We cast a spell on all killed animals so as to not stain our seas with blood. I hope that makes you more comfortable." The queen explained.

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

After dinner Toshika led Sesshomaru outside for a tour. They walked through a place that looked like a marketplace and which Sesshomaru assumed that it was. As they passed through, he heard people acknowledging the princess such as, "Good evening Princess Toshi!" "Have some fresh meat princess!" "How are you today princess?" It seemed to him that everyone loved the princess. As she showed him things, he began to study her physical features more. She was as tall as his neck, has red hair up to her knees, eyes as red as rubies, hair as red as garnet, and lips as red as her hair. Her dress a flowing blue and moved with her as if made of silk. She wore a necklace that looked like there were waves inside it. He realized that she had stopped and was staring straight at him.

"Are you looking at this?" she asked.

"Yes, it looks like there are actual waves inside it." He answered.

"There are no waves but it shows the waves above us. It's a seeing ball. It gets passed down from generation in my family." She told him. "Let me show you something." She said.

She took off the necklace and the shell holding up her hair. She put the shell in the palm of her hand and then she placed the ball on it next. She closed her eyes and let the shell drop, only it didn't drop. Instead it was held in the middle of both her hands. Light was pulsating from the ball. She cast a spell and the light shone even brighter. All of a sudden he heard a sound above. When he looked up he saw the waves as high as mountains. When she stopped, so did the waves. She went back to normal. She put her hair back up and put the necklace back on.

"So? How'd you like that little presentation?" she breathed.

"AMAZING." He said. "Just amazing, like you."

She blushed. "It was nothing. A little child here could do that even though they aren't allowed to touch the seeing ball and shell. It is forbidden. I control the sea even though my mother and father are king and queen."

"Ahhh. You have a very beautiful kingdom. So clean and in advantage of any demons not accustomed to water." He said.

"Yes, that is the best but there are evil water demons as well and everyone in the kingdom is forbidden to approach their lair. We have a peace treaty so as not to disturb their hunts and they not eat our people." She said.

"Its getting dark so we should get back to the castle." She said. And it was getting dark.

They went back to the castle and a servant showed Sesshomaru his room that he was to stay in. As he slipped into bed, he couldn't help but think of Toshika. She just kept popping into his mind. And this feeling of happiness when he thought of her, _What is this feeling?_ he asked himself. _I wonder what she thinks about me._

In Toshika's room, she changed into her nightly clothes. _Today was a wonderful day._ She thought. _Sesshomaru- Sama is very kind. Mother and father seem to like him. Gasp! Could I be in love with him?!_ She blushed at the very idea. _I wonder what he thinks about me...._

How'd you like the third chapter? Please review!


	3. The Love That Was Predicted

Hi everybody! I just though that I should just update this since I'm getting so little reviews. (tear falls down her face) But I hope you guys will review my story 'cuz its my first fanfic and all. And...

(Someone enters the room and interrupts)

Mysteryperson: Hi everyone!

Toshikaloveg: Hey! What do you think you are doing Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Just saying Hi to all the future reviewers out there!

Toshikaloveg: Hmph! Well you said it so leave!

Sesshomaru: How evil... Oh well... You're writing a story about us right? (Comes over and hugs her)

Toshikaloveg: Yeah, yeah, yeah, watever. Read and enjoy peeps!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Love That Was Predicted**

Toshika woke to a bright blue sea (considering she can't be above water, I can't say blue sky). She quickly got up from bed and went to her closet. She went to it and decided to wear a light blue dress. Though her eyes and hair were red, she loved blue. Just any blue would give her a slight joy. She quickly put it on and did her hair. The precious shell that was her heirloom. _Sigh. Why must I wear this burden? I wish that I could live like any normal demon..._ She went to the dining room to have breakfast.

**Meanwhile...**

Sesshomaru woke up to a rushing sound. He sat up to see a servant swimming about getting clothes for him. _Hm... I had thought that this was just a dream._ He got up and thanked the servant. He quickly got changed and asked the servant to take him to the dining room. The servant faithfully obeyed.

Toshika arrived at the dining room not minutes before Sesshomaru. They greeted with a bow and both sat down to have their breakfasts served. They finished their breakfast and left the table.

"What would you like to do today, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Toshika.

"Whatever you want." He replied.

_Hm... let me think... Ah! I know!_ "How about we go beyond the borders? I know mother and father won't mind. There are lots of things out there!"

"Very well."

They went outside and Toshika was greeted with a water carriage pulled by a water mink. They boarded the carriage and went beyond the borders of the kingdom.

Toshika showed Sesshomaru this and that. These things and those things. After a while, Sesshomaru got bored.

"Isn't there anything better to do here?" he blurted out.

This took Toshika by surprise. Her face looked hurt but she quickly erased it.

"I can show you where the enemy demons live, but we mustn't get too close or they'll attack." She said.

They went near the borders of the giant enemy water demons. Sesshomaru saw dragon-like water demons swimming about.

"Those are the enemy water demons," she whispered.

They left the border and then Toshika said that they should get back to the castle for lunch. They headed back to the castle and had their lunch. They had a nice conversation until a servant ran up to Toshika and told her that a war was breaking out!

"Who is it?" she commanded.

"It is the enemy water demons milady." The servant replied.

"I can't believe it! They must've gotten so hungry that they've decided to ignore our treaty!" she was red in the face.

"Shall I help?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's all right. You don't need to get involved in this. But, I am very grateful for your kindness."

Then she and the servant ran to help her mother and father. He decided to help her anyway. He then ran after them.

As he arrived at the scene, the water was filled with blood. Though there were no bodies on the ground.

**RAWRRRR!**

He looked up and saw the dragon-like demons above him. He looked around to find Toshika and her mother and father. He spotted them unconscious against a wall, blood going down her face. He ran over to her and held her in his arms. _Please wake up Toshi! I...I...I think I've fallen in love with you..._he thought as tears ran down his face.

Toshika's eyes fluttered open as she felt something soft against her. She tried to sit up but her head was filled with pain.

Sesshomaru saw her wake up and he couldn't resist but hug her tight.

Toshika was shocked by this but also very happy. They had known each other for only for a few days and he cared about her. _I think I do love him._ She thought as she hugged him back.

"I thought you were dead!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"But it... looks like... I'm not," she panted, tired from her head pain.

"Don't stress yourself. I'll go fight those demons and kill them for you, once and for all." He resolved himself to do this for her.

"Sesshomaru," she called his name.

"Yes?"

"I...I...I think I love you," she said.

He says, "I think I love you too." And he leans down to kiss her soft lips. He turns into his demon forms and yells, "THIS IS FOR MY LOVE!!!"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Reviews! I will personally thank the first person who reviews this chapter first by putting your name on my next chapter and recommend everyone to read your fanfic too! Bet you can't wait till next chappy!

(Gets pushed off chair)

Toshikaloveg: Hey! What was that for?

Sesshomaru: (Completely ignores her) Don't forget me too!

Toshikaloveg: OOOH!

(Pushes him off the chair and starts to chase him)

Toshikaloveg: Bye everyone! Til next time!


	4. Fight for Life

Hi everyone! I've updated it. I hope you enjoy!

Sesshoumaru: And don't forget about me!

Toshikaloveg: Nobody cares about you!

Sesshoumaru: Hmph. We'll see about that. I have so many fans I can't count them on ten fingers.

Toshikaloveg: We'll see how high your rating is when I tell your secret. He--

(Sesshoumaru covers her mouth.)

Sesshoumaru: Ahaha. She's lying so don't pay attention to her. Just read the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Fight for Life

Sesshoumaru leaped and went after the enemy demons while Toshika lay against a ruined wall. Sesshoumaru tore and slashed at the demons and soon blood tainted the once beautiful and peaceful sea. After only one was left, Toshika had regained her energy and stood up to purify the water.

"_With the power of this talisman, I command thee to release thy power to heal this water!"_ As she chanted, the talisman grew bright and then a blinding light was released from it and when it was gone, the water was clear once again.

The last enemy demon was let go and it swam away. Sesshoumaru went over to where Toshika was putting the talisman back in her hair. "That," he said, "is something I will never get over." They both laughed, feeling relieved that the small battle was over.

They both headed back to the castle. As the reached the border, they could both see that the remaining people were trying to fix everything. Toshika sighed. _How could I let this happen? I'm not worthy of being the princess…_ She felt arms around her and was surprised that Sesshoumaru was hugging her. She hugged him back. _He knows how I feel…_

As they entered the castle, servants were rushing about, trying to fix anything they were able to. The king and queen were sitting on the thrones. They gestured Toshika and Sesshoumaru forward. They approached cautiously. When the king saw this, he laughed. "No need to be afraid. We only want to congratulate and thank you. You have driven away those awful demons and we are forever grateful." Sesshoumaru bowed and said, "It is nothing. But I have a favor to ask." He took a quick glance at Toshika. "I wish to be Toshika's mate." They both had a startled look on their faces. So did Toshika. After a startled moment, she blushed. The king said, "I shall consider this." Sesshoumaru had a small disappointment in his face but said, "Yes, Your Majesty." And headed toward the room that he was staying in.

Toshika looked at his retreating back and when he turned the corner, she turned to her parents with a hopeful look. The king sighed and rubbed his temples. "Toshika…"

"I know what you're thinking father…" she said. "Darling, why not let her make her own choice? It is considering who her future husband will be and not to mention he is a powerful Taiyokai." The queen said. The king sighed again. "All…right. It is your right and choice to choose your mate. You may do whatever you want." Toshika's insides jumped with glee. She bowed, "Thank you! Thank you father!" and she ran to her adopted sister's room. The king said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Amaru! Amaru! Guess what?!" A girl with brown hair came out of the bathroom combing her long hair. "What is it that you're so excited about Toshika?" "Sesshoumaru…You remember him right?" "Yeeah…what about him?" "Wellll, he asked to be my mate!" "Mm hm… like that was really unexpected." "WHAAT? How did you know?" " I'm a miko, I can tell these things. You've known me long enough to know what I'm like." Toshika flopped onto Amaru's bed. "Humph. You could have told me sooner you know." "I didn't want to…um…ruin his moment." Amaru flopped onto the bed with Toshika. "Toshika, how long have we been sisters?" "Umm…I think it's been……14 years." "It's been awhile huh?" "Yeah." Toshika got up and headed toward the door. "I'm gonna go see Sesshoumaru okay?" "Okay, bye."

She left the room thinking, _Sesshoumaru loves me…

* * *

_

There you go. It's kinda short but I need to leave things a mystery and make you desperate for more. (Whispers) _oh, and Sesshoumaru's secret is he-_

Sesshoumaru: What do you think you're doing?! There is no secret!

Toshikaloveg: Yes there is!

Sesshoumaru: No there isn't!

(The argument goes on and on and on...)

Mystery person: Bye.


	5. Sisters

Hi everyone. It's been awhile since I've updated. I don't get many reviews. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far.

DarkMCat

meagan

Inuyasha'sFavoriteOne

MidniteStar7

Risika Tziporah

inusqueenwolfdemon

avivagirl

EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon

kie

Thank you very much!

* * *

Sesshoumaru: HIIIIIII EVERYONE! LONG TIME NO SEEEE! 

Toshikaloveg: Sesshoumaru! You don't have to be so loud! Sheesh.

Sesshoumaru: What if I want to be?

Toshikaloveg: Then don't be or I'll...

Sesshoumaru: Or you'll what? Erase me from the story? Haha. You can't do that cause I'm a main character.

Tosihkaloveg: Hmph.

**

* * *

**

This chapter is gonna be on Amaru and Toshika and how they became sisters.

**Chapter 6: Sisters**

Little Toshi (age 6) is playin outside in the supermarket. When she goes home, her mother and father are waiting for her to tell her something.

Mother says, "Toshi! You're home. Your father and I have a surprise for you."

Father says, "I think you'll like our surprise. Have you been lonely playing all alone darling?"

Toshi is confused. She doesn't understand but she did feel lonely playing by herself. She nodded slowly.

Father says, "Well then. I'm sure you'll like the surprise very much then. Amaru... come out now and meet your new sister."

From behind the throne comes a little brown-haired girl. She seemed very shy. She ran over to father and held on to him. He laughs.

"You don't need to be shy dear. You two can play together from now on. Aren't you happy Toshi? You have a playmate and a new sister now!"

The two little girls walk towards each other slowly while the parents watch with enthusiasm. The stare at each other and Toshi, being the more open one, says, "Hi! I'm Toshika! Nice to meet you."  
Amaru finally speaks up and says, "Hi... I'm Amaru."

All of a sudden, Toshi pulls Amaru's hand and says, "Come on! I know a great place to play!" And the two girls go out of view.

"They look like they'll get along fine. Don't you think so dear?" says mother.

"Yes. And when Amaru is older, we'll tell her that she's a wind miko." says father.

* * *

9 years later... 

"Amaru! Amaru! Where are you? Mother and Father are calling for us! Amaruuuuuuuuu!" Toshi runs around looking for her sister. "Amar..."

"You don't have to yell Toshi. Jeez. I'm right here. I heard you the first time." Amaru laughs. "I wonder what Mother and Father want?"

Toshi replies, "I don't know either."

They enter the throne room together.

"Did you call us Mother, Father?" They both ask.

Father replies, "Yes. It is very important. Amaru."

"Yes Father?"

"It's been awhile since you came to live with us, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Father. It has."

"There is something I need to tell you. You are no ordinary human."

"What do you mean Father?"

Mother answers for him, "He means that you are a miko. Not just any miko at that. But a wind miko."

Toshi yells, "A MIKO?"

Father, "No need to yell Toshi...but yes, a miko. Her parents were killed so we took her in and let her live with us."

"Oh. I never knew Amaru. I'm so sorry." said Toshi.

Amaru says, "It's all right Toshi. What's past is past right? And the fact about being a miko. It doesn't really surprise me. My mother was a miko."

"Ok then. And Toshi." says Father.

"Um...yes?"

"We didn't call you here for nothing you know."

"I know father."

"Your sixteenth birthday is nearing and it is then that you will take full responsibilty as a princess. You are aware are you not?"

"I am aware Father."

"We will have the ceremony and then you will be given the shell and ball."

"I know Father." With that said,Toshi seemed to be a lot more mature than she was a few moments before.

Would you know it. 3 weeks came and went and Toshika's birthday ceremony was soon to begin. But the girl was nowhere to be found.

Mother paced as she worried and wondered where she could have gone. She called a servant to look for Amaru and ask her to look for Toshika. She might know where Toshika was.

Amaru went to a spot that Toshika usually went to when she had thoughts on her mind. And sure enough, she was sitting there and just staring at the blue ocean that surrounded them. Obviously she was lost in thought. Amaru approached her red-headed sister carefully.

_I wonder what lies before me? What can be waiting for me in the next few years? Am I strong enough to really rule a kingdom? I..._ "Toshi!" She went back to reality. She looked around and saw her sister going towards her. "Oh. Hey Amaru. What is it?"

"What do you mean 'What is it'? Your ceremony is in like 10 minutes!" she yelled.

"! I totally forgot! Let's hurry!"

They hurried to where the ceremony was to be held. Her father looked at her. She walked to where he was standing and approached him. Her mother looked relieved.

"We are here to acknowledge that my little girl will accept full responsibility of being a princess." He announced. Everyone applauded. He clapped his hands twice and a jeweled shell and a ball on top of it was brought before him on a cushion. "These are symbols that you are a full-fledged princess. You have the power of the sea in your hands now and I expect that you be very careful about what you do from now on. You are no longer a child and nobody will treat you as such."he took the ball, it had a string around it, and put it on her. Her mother took the shell and put it in her hair. Everyone yelled, "HAIL THE PRINCESS! HAIL THE PRINCESS!" Then her father said, "Now, let the feast begin!"

The next day, everything was back to normal. Toshi woke up thinking, _I guess I'll have to get used to this. _She sighed. She got out of bed and when she did, a maid came in holding a gown of marvelous blue. The maid dressed her and she went towards the dining room.

"Hey Toshi!" greeted Amaru.

"Hello and good morning Amaru. I hope you slept well last night?"

_She's acting a bit odd..._ "Um... yeah. I did. Thank you for asking."

They sat down and started having breakfast.

After breakfast, Amaru went to look for Toshi. "Toshi!"

Toshi stopped walking. "Yes? What is it Amaru?"

"Stop that will you? You're not acting like yourself anymore! It isn't like you. Just act like yourself. Just because you became a full-fledged princess doesn't mean you have to act so different towards your own sister!"

Toshi sighed. "I'm sorry Amaru. It's just that I'm not used to this yet."

"Hmm. Just be yourself and everything will be fine Toshi. You don't have to be someone you're not you know."

"I know."

"That's what I like to hear! Now, how about we go to the market place?"

"Um... sure... I guess."

Amaru took Toshi's hand and started running towards the marketplace. Then Toshi started laughing and they laughed together as they raced toward the marketplace...

* * *

Well... That's how their new lives began before Toshika met Sesshoumaru. Hope you liked it.

Sesshoumaru: I wasn't even in there!

Toshikaloveg: So? Your point?

Sesshoumaru:They won't remember me.

Toshikaloveg: You'll be in the next chapter so don't worry. jeez.

Sesshoumaru: Heh. Heh.


End file.
